Quest for Trollgenlot
by MWolfL
Summary: Poppy hopes to become a knight like her father Sir Peppy...and Chef's plan to take over Trollgenlot may be the chance she needs to become one.
1. The Legend of King Gristle Jr

A.N. In this parody Trolls and Bergens are the same size. Instead of being different species they're more like different nationalities of the same species.

Also, originally I wasn't going to write and post this parody so soon. But after seeing how popular Trolls parodies of other films were becoming I figured "Uh-oh, I'd better get my idea written and posted soon before someone else beats me to it". XD

Three Trolls were happily riding their horses down to the beach. One was orange with pink hair and a mustache, and due to his outfit was obviously a knight. His name was Sir Peppy, one of the most loyal knights of King Gristle Jr, the ruler of all the lands. Especially the capital of these lands, Trollgenlot.

The purple Troll with lavender hair was Peppy's wife Lady Lilac. And the smallest Troll, pink all over and riding a foal instead of a full-grown horse, was their daughter Poppy.

"Come on!" Poppy said to her parents as they started to near the beach.

Once they arrived her parents stopped their horses and got down, but Poppy instead stood on her horse pretending to fly.

"Daddy!" She giggled.

Laughing, Sir Peppy picked her up off her horse and held her higher in the air before falling down on purpose so that they could tumble in the sand.

"Daddy, do you really have to go?" Poppy pouted after they stopped tumbling.

"I'm afraid I must Poppy." Sir Peppy smiled, even though he wasn't happy about leaving either. "You know the king's knights will be here soon."

"Tell me again why you became a knight." Poppy smiled pleadingly.

"Poppy, you've heard it a thousand times." Lady Lilac laughed with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh it's okay dear, I love telling this story." Sir Peppy grinned before beginning the story: "Well Poppy, before you were born the land was dark and treacherous. Originally Bergens and Trolls were at least rivals, if not enemies, due to their different perspectives in life. We Trolls have always believed in having fun and expressing our love for each other, but Bergens used to be more serious. They viewed our fun as a waste of time, and thought that showing love softened you and made you unable to protect yourself. Fortunately years later a Bergen king, King Gristle, knew that the kingdom would be stronger if we all got along, and so formed a compromise: the Trolls would learn how to work harder, and in exchange festivals and holidays would be formed so that the Bergens would have time to have fun as well. This worked out wonderfully, until King Gristle mysteriously died.

After that Bergens and Trolls started to distrust each other again, blaming each other for the king's death. This grew until Bergens even started distrusting each other, though Trolls never suffered such a fate. Fortunately we were able to use our ability to show love to prevent it. The only hope for peace was in the legend of the sword Peacekeeper. For it was said that only the true king could pull this magical sword from its stone and reunite the people. Many tried, even Trolls, but all failed.

And then, on the very day that you were born, an unexpected hero stepped forth. He was thought to be a mere Bergen orphan named Chris, but after he succeeded in pulling the sword it was revealed that he was really Gristle Jr, King Gristle's missing son who had disappeared when he was a baby.

With Peacekeeper at his side, King Gristle Jr led us out of the darkness and back into the light his father had originally brought upon the land. And together, we built the greatest kingdom on Earth. Everyone rejoiced."

"Trollgenlot!" Poppy laughed as she danced.

"And so these two rings represent the unity of our kingdom, one ring representing Bergens and the other Trolls." Sir Peppy showed Poppy his shield, which had a symbol of two rings on it. "As a knight I took an oath, to protect Trollgenlot, King Gristle Jr, and Peacekeeper."

The sound of a horn called, announcing the arrival of the other knights.

"The knights are here!" Poppy pointed excitedly.

"I must go now Poppy." Sir Peppy said after they mounted and headed back up the path. "King Gristle Jr has summoned his knights for a special day in Trollgenlot." He then kissed Lady Lilac. "Goodbye." He said softly to his wife and daughter before going over to the other knights.

"I'm coming with you daddy!" Poppy started to catch up with him.

"Yes, when you're old enough Poppy I will take you to Trollgenlot. I promise!" He called as he neared the other knights. "I love you!"

"One day I will be a knight." Poppy smiled, having stopped her horse. "Like daddy."

"Let's go!" Sir Peppy said to the other knights as he galloped on.

The knights galloped after him and made the journey into Trollgenlot. They started to sing as they grew nearer to the kingdom:

United we stand  
Now and forever  
In truth  
Divided we fall

Hand upon hand  
Brother to brother  
No one  
Shall be greater than all

They continued singing as they entered the kingdom, greeting those they knew who worked in and around the palace. Sir Peppy himself greeted a gray Troll boy, who at first looked sad but cheered up upon seeing Sir Peppy.

At the doors to the palace were King Gristle Jr and his new wife Queen Bridget, with their pet flying lizard Barnabas. But don't let his species fool you, Barnabas was actually very clever for a lizard and as loyal as a dog (along with being the size of a toy breed).

United we stand  
Now and forever  
In truth  
Divided we fall

Hand upon hand  
Brother to brother  
No one  
Shall be greater than all

KING GRISTLE JR  
It's been ten years  
We celebrate  
All that made our kingdom great  
Liberty, and justice, for all

Each of us will now divide  
In equal shares  
Our countryside  
Promising equality for all who reside!

King Gristle Jr, Queen Bridget, and Barnabas led the knights into a room that consisted of a round table surrounded by chairs for not only King Gristle Jr, but also Queen Bridget and the knights.

As they neared the room, a stern-looking female Bergen knight joined them...but did not join in as the knights continued singing...

United we stand  
Now and forever  
In truth  
Divided we fall

Hand upon hand  
Brother to brother  
No one  
Shall be greater than all

As they finished singing, the knights moved their swords into the sheaths on the chairs so that they could sit more comfortably. But before they sat, they raised their shields to catch the light as they declared the virtues they believed in:

"Liberty!"

"Justice!"

"Trust!"

"Freedom!"

"Peace!"

"Honor!"

"Goodness!"

"Strength!"

"Valor!" Sir Peppy grinned at King Gristle Jr, who smiled back.

"ME!" The stern female Bergen slammed her shield onto the table. "Charming sing-along, now let's get down to business. I've waited a long time for this day. What about my new lands?"

"Lady Chef, always thinking of yourself." King Gristle Jr shook his head disappointedly. "As Knights of the Round Table our obligations are to the people, not to ourselves. Lands will be divided according to each person's needs."

"Then I need more than everyone." Chef declared. "I wouldn't have supported you all these years if I thought you were running a charity."

"The king has decided!" Sir Peppy slammed his fist on the table defensively.

"Then it's time for a new king...or new queen, rather." Chef glared before smiling. "Specifically, me."

"I will not serve a false ruler." Sir Peppy glared, almost growling, as the other knights muttered their agreement.

"Then serve...A DEAD ONE!" Chef suddenly brought out a mace from underneath the table and hopped onto the table.

As she rushed to try to kill King Gristle Jr the other knights hopped onto the table in the king's defense. Sir Peppy led the charge, attacking Chef only to be whacked off the table. Other knights fought, but were knocked down as well. Fortunately King Gristle Jr grabbed Peacekeeper and was able to use it to block Chef's attack, sending Chef spinning through the air and to the floor on the other side of the table. Realizing that she was no match for Peacekeeper, Chef decided to take this opportunity to escape.

"One day that sword will be in my hand." She declared as she started to leave. "And all will be mine!"

The other knights went after her, but she closed the doors, blocked them, and vanished before they could even hit her with a spear.

"Why did you ever let her become a knight in the first place?" Queen Bridget shook her head.

"She claimed she was an old follower of my father, and I believed her." King Gristle Jr sighed. "But now I'm starting to think that she was the one who killed my father, and maybe even caused my disappearance."

"I believe you're right dear." Queen Bridget sighed.

"Sir Peppy!" A knight gasped.

Concerned, King Gristle Jr and Queen Bridget turned and saw that Sir Peppy was lying still on the ground.

"Is he all right?" Another knight asked.

He clearly wasn't, because he wasn't even breathing.

"Sir Peppy..." King Gristle Jr said sadly.

Back on Sir Peppy, Lady Lilac, and Poppy's farm Poppy was practicing being a knight by attacking a snowman she had made that morning out of the newly fallen snow. She then noticed people on horseback appearing nearby.

"Mom, listen, daddy!" She said happily.

She then dismounted from her horse and ran to the knights, happily looking for her dad amongst the knights. However she grew concerned as more knights passed, until she saw a sled being pulled by the last one. The sled had a body, with a shield, on it.

"No..." She said softly, her heart breaking.

A funeral was held nearby for Sir Peppy.

"Your husband died saving my life." King Gristle Jr sadly explained to Lady Lilac as he handed her Sir Peppy's shield. "Saving Trollgenlot. Lady Lilac, the gates of Trollgenlot will always be open for you."

Lilac and Poppy sobbed. Their co-farmworkers, Biggie and Cooper, were sad as well.

"Sir Peppy, was my most trusted knight." King Gristle Jr then said to everyone. "And also, my dear dear friend. We will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Trollgenlot."

King Girstle Jr raised his sword in salute, and the other knights copied him. Poppy went over to her father's grave to look at the two-ring symbol on it, and then couldn't stand it anymore. She ran to her horse to hug him, and then stayed there. With the exception of her horse, she just wanted to be by herself for a while.

The years passed and the pain of her dad's death never lessened. However, her determination to become a knight increased.


	2. On My Father's Wings

Then around ten years later, Poppy wandered around the lands near her farm thinking about her dad. Her memories of him inspired a song:

If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now  
You're the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do

I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could

And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings

She then reluctantly headed back to the farm. There were chores to do, but she didn't let them get her down. Instead, she took advantage of them by mixing in a little knight training.

This world I'll never see  
My dreams that just won't be  
This horse's stride  
With one days ride  
Will have covered more  
Distance than me

But I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings

She practiced balancing by using the pigs as stepping stones before hopping onto her now-fully-grown horse. She then rode him past a pitchfork, which she grabbed before tossing it towards a pile of hay in the barn as if it were a spear. It got caught in a rope, which flung it towards the chest of her dad's old armor. It then bounced off that and landed in the hay. Poppy then went over and used the pitchfork to dump hay into the cow's feeding trough before going to a barn window.

Someday with his spirit to guide me  
And his memory beside me  
I will be free to

Fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings  
On my father's wings

She jumped off the windowsill and onto a wooden board that was lying on the ground like a seesaw. This accidentally sent a pink-striped yellow rooster named Mr. Dinkles soaring through the air, but fortunately Poppy had taken away the lid from a barrel of feathers just before Mr. Dinkles landed there.

Pretending the lid was a shield, and that a giant wooden spoon was a sword, she pretended to fight with a friendly bull who merely licked the spoon. After finishing her song Poppy had to head inside, since she had to help Lady Lilac with a few indoor chores.

Later that night, in Trollgenlot, King Gristle Jr was making a speech to his knights.

"In the ten years since Sir Peppy's death, equality, and freedom, have spread throughout the land. Peacekeeper has given us the strength to stand together against all injustice."

The knights applauded this.

"Trollgenlot has prospered beyond our greatest dreams-"

King Gristle Jr was suddenly cut off by something crashing into the room! A huge winged furry beast landed on the table, and the knights got their swords ready.

"It's a griffin!" One of the knights gasped.

The griffin eyed King Gristle Jr, who slowly reached for Peacekeeper. However the griffin wasn't after King Gristle Jr, he was after Peacekeeper and wounded King Gristle Jr's arm as he snatched it with his beak! He then started to fly away!

"It's got Peacekeeper!" A knight cried.

"King Gristle Jr is wounded!" Another knight cried.

Queen Bridget and a knight went to King Gristle Jr to check on him.

"Never mind me, go after the sword." King Gristle Jr ordered through the pain.

The knights that guarded the outside of Trollgenlot spotted the griffin and tried to hit him with flaming arrows, but it was too late.

"Spread word across the land, Peacekeeper's been stolen!" A knight from the round table ordered after heading outside.

A guard blew into the emergency horn that rested atop the wall surrounding Trollgenlot. A few knights galloped after the griffin, but they were too far behind.

"Barnabas, you're the only one here who can fly so it's up to you." Queen Bridget turned to her and King Gristle Jr's pet. "Protect the sword."

Barnabas nodded and flew after the griffin. Thanks to being smaller he was able to fly fast, and caught up to the griffin just as he was flying over a forest. Barnabas dove down to strike at the griffin, catching him off guard, and then flew straight on to knock Peacekeeper from the griffin's claws. The griffin saw this and dove after it, but it landed in a patch of thorns before he could grab it. The griffin quickly pulled out of his dive before thorny hands could grab him instead. The griffin kept looking for an opening, but nearly got caught and so had to give up and fly away.

Barnabas however was small enough to enter the forest without being noticed, so he did.

Word that Peacekeeper had been stolen continued to spread throughout the land into the next day, until Poppy found out while on her way to collect chicken eggs. Shocked, she ran back to the house.

"No! Absolutely not!" Lady Lilac scolded.

"But mom Peacekeeper is missing, I must go after it!" Poppy insisted.

"That's a job for knights, not for young girls."

"But I want to be a knight. Go on grand adventures, fighting evil, rescuing damsels in distress..." She then frowned with confusion. "What is a damsel anyway?"

Lady Lilac hid her amusement, tempted to tell Poppy what a damsel is but deciding to focus on the dress Satin and Chenille had just finished making for Poppy. Satin and Chenille were old friends of Poppy's, and the daughters of a couple who owned a combination tailor/dressmaker shop.

"Now Poppy, Poppy stand still and try on your new dress." Lady Lilac sighed as she forced the dress over Poppy.

"Mom I don't want a new dress!" Poppy protested. "I want to save Trollgenlot! Although I admit Satin and Chenille have a knack for making dresses..." Poppy couldn't help admiring her dress.

Thank goodness Stain and Chenille had not only more than inherited their parents' talents, but they also had a firm grasp of Poppy's sense of style. Her new dress was very similar to her favorite shirt/pants combo, blue with light-blue waves on the bottom and cuffs and three light-blue petals over each point on the waves. Feminine, mostly to please Lady Lilac, but not too girly, much to Poppy's relief. Definitely better than that hot pink fancy dress Lady Lilac once tried to buy for her...

Truthfully, Poppy was starting to become suspicious that her mom was starting to force ladylike things like dresses on her because she was planning for Poppy to get married soon.

"But still, if you'd just let me I know I can find Peacekeeper all on my own." Poppy insisted.

"Knights will find the sword and they'll do it by working together." Lady Lilac said.

"While I'm working here." Poppy sighed. "Doing the chores, fetching the eggs, taking care of the house. Boring. Where's the glory in that?"

"Poppy, one day you will learn what Trollgenlot means. Till then, you'll stay here with me." Lady Lilac gently insisted.

"Or with some hard-working farmer?" Poppy raised an eyebrow.

Lady Lilac winced, knowing she was busted.

"Seriously mom? Look, I'm not against marriage but I would prefer at least finding my own husband. And definitely not a farmer, they're not my type." Poppy frowned. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life living on a farm."

"Okay, okay." Lady Lilac gave in. "I just...don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life."

"I won't be, I promise." Poppy then smiled reassuringly, understanding that her mom was just concerned for her future.

"Good. And for the record I wasn't going to force marriage onto you...I was just going to have you meet all the nearby eligible bachelors." Lady Lilac smirked. "I was going to let you choose your own husband from the very beginning."

"Oh..." Poppy chuckled sheepishly, a little embarrassed that she had assumed the worst.

"Now, will you please gather the eggs? I need them for some baking I'm going to do soon."

"Fine...and one of those baked goods had better be a cake." Poppy smirked, taking off her dress as she left.

"Oo, especially cupcakes!" Cooper, hanging up Sir Peppy's newly-polished shield, grinned excitedly.

"You missed a spot." Lady Lilac deadpanned.

"Huh?" Cooper noticed that he had been focusing so much on half of the shield that he had forgotten about the other half. "Oops..." He muttered as he took the shield back down to resume polishing.

"You're not really discouraging Poppy from becoming a knight...does this mean you're going to let her become one?" Biggie noticed.

"Truthfully I don't want her too become a knight, I don't want to risk losing her like we lost Peppy." Lady Lilac sighed. "But if I tried to stop her then she'd probably just run off and try to join the knights anyway, after all you know how stubborn she can be. So I figured it'd be best if I'm at least realistic about the situation, like reminding Poppy that she needs to learn what Trollgenlot and being a knight really mean before she can become one."

Poppy hummed the song she was singing yesterday to herself as she started gathering eggs...until a menacing shadow fell upon her, scaring her and making her drop an egg!


	3. Chef's Plan

Sticks with fire on the ends sailed through the windows of the house, and the door was knocked down by random Bergens! Lady Lilac drew back with fear, along with Cooper and Biggie.

"Knock knock." A huge female Bergen wearing a horned full-head helmet walked into the house.

"Who...who are you?" Lilac regained her courage.

The bergen removed her helmet.

"Chef!" Lilac gasped angrily.

"I'm never going to live that nickname down are I?" Chef mocked. "Honestly, if I didn't have such pride in my cooking skills I'd be desperate to think of a new one. The previous king did so enjoy the last meal I ever cooked for him..." She then sneered.

Lady Lilac glared at her, and even Cooper and Biggie looked mad. Like many other Bergens and Trolls they had a feeling that Chef was the one who had killed King Gristle Sr. To be honest, it was actually a relief that the chaos King Gristle Sr's death caused prevented Chef from claiming the throne at the time.

"Anyway, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd invade." Chef smirked.

"I demand that you leave immediately!" Lady Lilac snapped.

"So rude, and after I came all this way just to see you." Chef faked being hurt.

"What do you want?" Lady Lilac glared.

"Trollgenlot." Chef grinned before singing:

Let's go back to war and violence  
I'm so bored with peace and-

Biggie nervously dropped his goblet.

"SILENCE!" Chef demanded.

Biggie and Cooper cowered as far back as they could go. Or wanted to go, they didn't want to abandon Lady Lilac they just didn't want to get hurt.

Chef went back to singing as if nothing had happened:

Knights of evil  
Filled with fear  
Your worst dream  
That's my idea  
Of fun

Chef took Sir Peppy's shield from it's hook above the fireplace and tossed it. Lady Lilac quickly caught it as it landed on the table.

"I just finished polishing that..." Cooper muttered.

"You're mad!" Lady Lilac glared to Chef.

"I'm so glad you noticed, I've been working at it for years." Chef smiled sincerely before singing some more:

Let darkness find it's sad ways  
Let's go back to good old bad days  
No more acts of foolish kindness  
Gristle and his kingdom will be mine

Chef tipped the table so that her sword was sent flying into the air. As it neared her she caught it.

"And Lady Lilac, you're going to help me." Chef smiled as she cut out the image of Poppy from a tapestry depicting her and her parents.

"I would sooner die!" Lady Lilac hissed.

"I think you'll find you won't be able to resist!" Chef declared as she cut the image of Poppy in half.

And at that moment, two of Chef's goons dragged Poppy into the house! Lady Lilac gasped as she realized that Chef was planning on killing Poppy unless she did as he said!

"Mom!" Poppy said worriedly, though more for her mom than for herself.

"Don't you dare harm her!" Lady Lilac demanded, wanting to rush to Poppy only to find herself being held back by two other goons.

Angry, Poppy grabbed a cylindrical mace from one of the goons and tried to hit Chef on the head with it.

"Follow my plan," Chef said to Lady Lilac before catching the mace in time. "And she won't be hurt." She grinned triumphantly to Poppy.

The goons forced Lady Lilac, Poppy, Cooper, and Biggie outside.

"Years from now no one will bother!" Chef declared. "To recall your good King Gristle Jr! Because all of this, will be mine! This, will all be mine!"

And now back to the singing...

I have a plan, it includes you!  
You Lilac will lead me to...Trollgenlot!  
Where I will claim all that is mine

In the back of your wagons my men will all hide  
You'll sit up front, as the gates open wide  
Now watch me create, my mechanical army with pride!

One of the goons brought a small box over to Chef. Chef grabbed a small vial of a glowing green liquid out of the box.

With this potion  
I bought from some witches  
A drop on this chicken  
Oh watch as he switches!  
Into a weapon, that I can use at will

Chef grabbed Mr. Dinkles and dropped a bit of the potion onto him before pouring more of the potion into the well in front of him. A goon tossed him an ax and Chef tossed both into the well.

"Mr. Dinkles!" Biggie gasped worriedly.

Now this chicken can kill!

Mr. Dinkles, now in a suit of armor and with a blade for a beak, panically rushed out of the well due to the heat from the potion. After landing on the ground he studied his new beak with surprise.

"Ta-dah! Behold: Bladebeak!" Chef grinned.

Lady Lilac, Poppy, Cooper, and Biggie were disgusted/horrified, but Chef's goons quickly got over their surprise and started to get ready to be transformed into mechanical men.

"Stand right up and enter quickly." Chef ordered before tossing a skinny Bergen and two maces on chains into the well. "I'll transform the meek and sickly into iron men with hands of steel. Yes, yes, into the water! Quickly! Now, go, you fools! Next! Stand up straight, now! Move it along!"

The goons started to select weapons and hop in to the well. One however grabbed a measly fork.

"No, no, no, no, no, that's no good!" Chef scolded before giving the goon a crossbow instead. "Prepare for the dawning of a new age: The Chefian age! Year One!"

Fortunately, one goon was so excited that he let go of Poppy to take his turn at the well. Lady Lilac and Poppy took advantage of this by having Poppy quietly back away so that the good ended up grabbing Lady Lilac's arm instead of Poppy's upon his return.

"Go to Trollgenlot, warn King Gristle Jr." Lady Lilac whispered to Poppy.

"I won't leave you here." Poppy whispered back.

"Poppy, Chef will be there in three days. Take the main road, get there before us."

Realizing that her mom was right, Poppy obeyed and snuck through a break in the wall surrounding one side of the farm. She knew that Chef wouldn't hurt her mom since her mom was Chef's only ticket into Trollgenlot.

Thank goodness Chef and the goons were so preoccupied with the mechanical army business that they seemed to have forgotten about Lady Lilac and Poppy. The goons even started repeatedly chanting as Chef sang again. Heck, even Mr. Dinkles, now Bladebeak, got into the music and started dancing. Biggie was crushed.

GOONS  
Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom  
We are the army of glory and doom  
Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom  
We are the army of glory and doom

CHEF  
Only one will be revered,  
Worshipped, hated, loved, and feared!

"I'd just like to say a few words:" She then said. "I, ME, MINE!"

You were mistaken if you believed  
Chef was someone who'd crumble and leave  
Now I am back, and I will be staying this time!  
I told you once  
I told you twice!  
Everything you see before you  
Every last bit of it will...be...MINE!

The mechanical goons started loading the wagons with food and other supplies.

"Next stop!" Chef said.

Suddenly, the griffin showed up! Poppy gasped with fear before hiding under some rocks that were next to the wall.

"Ah, my faithful pet." Chef affectionately said as she went over to the griffin. "How was the flight? Panic sweeps across the land!"

"Precisely." Griffin said.

"My plan is perfect!"

"Precisely."

"Without the sword, Gristle is now vulnerable!"

"Precisely."

"And now Peacekeeper is mine!"

"Ehhhh...here's where we enter a gray area." Girffin said awkwardly.

Chef glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Chef grabbed Griffin by the throat, choking him a little. "You lost Peacekeeper? How?" She demanded.

"I was attacked, by a flying lizard." Griffin explained.

"What? My magnificent beast outmatched by a puny little newt?"

"It wasn't a newt, it was a flying lizard. Literally flying, he dove at me from out of nowhere."

"Oh from out of nowhere, how scary." Chef mocked. "You stupid animal! Where is the sword now?"

"In a place of untold danger."

"The Forbidden Forest?"

"Precisely mistress."

Poppy, with a determined look, continued on her way. Forget warning King Gristle Jr, she now had to get Peacekeeper before Chef could!

"Have I told you today, how magnificently and totally...WORTHLESS YOU ARE?" Chef angrily ripped out some fur from Griffin's head, causing him to screech with pain. "Peacekeeper is the one thing that can keep me from my conquest of Trollgenlot!"


	4. The Forbidden Forest

Chef then spotted Poppy riding away on her horse!

"Oh the-the-the girl!" She cried before turning to her goons. "You, you, and you!" She pointed to a goon with maces on chains, a goon with an arm that shot out spades, and Bladebeak...who was still dancing. "Fancy Feet! Get her! And bring her back! And you." She then brought Griffin's head down so that she could glare at him in th eye. "You are going to lead me to Peacekeeper."

As the other goons forced Lady Lilac towards a wagon, she sang in prayer to Sir Peppy's angel. Since she currently couldn't do anything, she hoped that his soul would be able to protect Poppy for her.

I pray you'll be my eyes

And watch her where she goes

And help her to be wise

Help me to let go

Every mother's prayer

Every child knows

Lead her to a place

Guide her to a place

Give her faith so she'll be safe

Lead her to a place

Guide her with your grace

To a place where she'll be safe

Poppy hurried her horse onward, especially after she noticed two of Chef's goons and Bladebeak after her on warthogs. Her horse hesitated at making the turn towards the Forbidden Forest, but Poppy insisted.

One of the goons shot spades at a dead tree, making it fall, but Poppy dodged it by directing her horse into a river. Finally they made it to the edge of the forest, but this was her horse's limit. He threw her off in a panic and galloped away on his own.

"The Forbidden Forest." Poppy whispered, a bit frightened.

However she was more frightened of Chef's goons, and knew that she had to find Peacekeeper first, so she entered the forest.

Fortunately the warthogs collapsed with exhaustion, so the two goons were forced to go on foot as well. Bladebeak's warthog, not having had as heavy a rider, was still going but then skidded to a halt sending Bladebeak flying through the air until his beak landed into the spade goon's arm.

"Hey, we're not going in there are we?" Bladebeak asked nervously.

"Chicken." The spade goon glared.

"But I got a wife and two eggs at home!" Bladebeak protested.

No luck, the goons continued on. Bladebeak ended up having a choice after all though, since the spade goon shook him off his arm, but decided that there was safety in numbers and so followed him and the mace goon into the forest anyway.

Poppy continued on through the thick branches and rocky paths, until she tripped over a root and fell into a pond. Luckily the water was shallow, so she was able to instantly stand up...covered in a net?

"Hey!" Someone angrily said. "That's my net!"

Startled, Poppy turned and saw a male Troll in the shadows holding a wooden staff.

The two goons and Bladebeak then jumped into the pond...literally in Bladebeak's case, since he was small enough to be completely covered in the water. The male Troll noticed them and readied his staff, instantly grasping that they were the enemy.

They noticed him too, and the spade goon grabbed Bladebeak and flung him at the male Troll. The male Troll however ducked, causing Bladebeak to get stuck in the tree behind him. The male Troll then signaled with his head and a flying lizard, Barnabas, flew around the heads of the two goons to distract them as they advanced towards the male Troll. The male Troll took advantage of this to repeatedly knock them down with his staff, until the mace goon was swallowed by a living hunk of rock. The spade goon readied to strike, but the male Troll, with a smirk, hit a vine behind him with his staff. A log tied up in vines shot out sideways and knocked the spade goon into a whirlpool.

"Wow...that was incredible!" Poppy grinned.

"You okay?" The male Troll asked.

"Yes, thanks to you."

"Good...it took me six weeks to make that net!"

"Hey, I didn't fall into it on purpose." Poppy frowned. "Besides, you saved my life."

"Well, anyone can make a mistake." The male Troll deadpanned.

"Oh, I get it, this is where King Gristle Jr sends his unfunny jesters." Poppy retorted.

"No, but thank you for reminding me why I'm a hermit. Good day!" The male Troll started to leave.

"But wait, what's your name?" Poppy went after him.

"Branch."

"Fitting name for someone who lives in a forest. I'm Poppy."

"Fitting name for someone who pops out of nowhere to bother others."

"Hey! Look, can you at least go into the light so that I know what my rescuer looks like?" Poppy rushed up to him.

Knowing that Poppy was going to insist anyway, Branch reluctantly moved into the light. Poppy gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that you're-" She said sympathetically.

"What? Rugged? Handsome?" Branch deadpanned.

"Gray." Poppy said awkwardly.

"You know I **always** forget that one." Branch snarked. "So, now you know."

"Wha-what happened to you? I mean I heard that Trolls only become gray when they're depressed." Poppy said concernedly.

"Got that right. I don't want to talk about it though." Branch started to walk away.

"Okay, then I won't ask again." Poppy backed off.

Neither of them noticed Bladebeak, who had freed himself from the tree, following them. He hid behind some bushes...which moved behind him.

"Whoa, moving bush!" He almost panicked, ducking behind them again so that he wouldn't be spotted.

Barnabas grumbled something to Branch.

"Not now Barnabas!" Branch hissed, too focused on figuring out what to do for food while he repairs his net; after Poppy leaves of course.

"Hey, your friend is a flying lizard!" Poppy realized, catching up to Branch.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." Branch deadpanned.

"I mean he knows where Peacekeeper is."

"Of course, it's in Trollgenlot." Branch rolled his eyes. "You know, big castle? Lots of flags?"

"No, it's somewhere in the forest."

Branch stopped, surprised.

"Really?" He said, a bit worried since Peacekeeper being here meant that something happened to King Gristle Jr.

"Yes, Chef stole it and took my mom hostage. That's why I'm here, I must find the sword and return it to Gristle or Trollgenlot and my mom are doomed."

Barnabas grumbled something to Branch.

"Ah, so that's what you were trying to tell me. Sorry." Branch said to him. "Well, we must go after it."

"Great!" Poppy grinned.

"Not you, me and Barnabas." Branch corrected. "We work alone."

"Well I see no reason why I can't come along?" Poppy frowned.

Branch started to sing:

I know the sound of each rock and stone

And I embrace what others fear

You are not to roam in this forgotten place

Just the likes of me are welcome here

Everything breathes and I know each breath

For me it means life for others it's death

It's perfectly balanced, perfectly planned

More than enough for this man

Branch tapped the stone he was standing on with his staff, causing it to rise. Poppy grabbed on as the stone continued rising until it was as high as the path next to it. Branch walked onto the path and used his staff to make a dry path in the waterfall in front of him. Poppy followed, but the water fell back into position and soaked her.

Like every tree stands on its own

Reaching for the sky I stand alone

I share my world with no one else

All by myself

I stand alone

They then came across a living tree. Branch waited and let the tree help him forward with a root, knowing that this type of tree was very friendly. Branch then used his staff to continue on until he reached the rock path on the other side. Poppy followed, but found it a little tricky to balance on the roots. However she was able to make it by swinging from a hanging root onto the rock path. Branch didn't want to admit it, but he was actually impressed by that.

I've seen your world with these very eyes

Don't come any closer, don't even try

I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies

But in my world there's no compromise

Bladebeak on the other hand had a horrible time with the tree roots. The tree, either because it sensed that he wasn't a friend of the two Trolls or because it just didn't like axes in general, moved its roots around to prevent Bladebeak from easily catching up to Poppy and Branch.

Then there were these flower-like plants that kept shooting out these thick tendrils from the middle of their petals. Branch made it through with no trouble, but Poppy had to duck and dodge a little. This time Bladebeak had it easy, once he reached that area, since he was too small for the plants to notice.

Branch then used little fountains of water that shot from a pond to walk up to a cliff and continue on his way. Poppy had a little trouble with this too, but this time she didn't mind because it was fun riding the fountains.

Bladebeak found them fun too, but by the time he reached them Poppy and Branch were already far ahead of him.

Like every tree stands on its own

Reaching for the sky I stand alone

I share my world with no one else

All by myself

I stand alone

All by myself

I stand alone

Branch then rode a living stump down to a slide in the path, and slid down to a field of tall flowers with blue petals. He lightly tapped one with his staff and then held on as the petals started to spin. The flower rose from the ground and flew away, allowing Branch to reach the top of a cliff.

Poppy tried to follow, but accidentally touched one with yellow petals that just sank into the ground. Then she touched the right type of flower, but hesitated for a moment which caused her to nearly miss her ride. Fortunately, by the time she caught up with Branch he had stopped.

Branch started to have second thoughts about letting Poppy join, not only had she managed to keep up with him but he knew that he couldn't leave her by herself in the forest. He was already filled with too much guilt as it is without letting another Troll die.

"I stand alone too, I just need your help this once." Poppy insisted.

Barnabas flew up to her and nuzzled her. Branch always trusted Barnabas's judgement, so...

"All right all right, but don't give me any trouble." He pretended to reluctantly give in.

Poppy went on ahead, later happily brushing against some ball-shaped flowers. It turned out that they were ball-shaped because they were filled with some kind of juice...that kept soaking Branch.

"This is a fine mess you've gotten us into Barnabas." Branch glared. "Or at least got me into."

"This isn't so bad." Poppy smiled, not hearing Branch.

Branch had to whack aside dangerous forest creatures that were about to attack Poppy without her knowing.

"I don't know why you made such a big fuss, I've had a tougher time collecting eggs." Poppy continued.

Branch hit a predatory patch of grass with a rock to drive it away from Poppy.

"Trouble trouble trouble." He muttered. "With a capital T."


	5. Further Trouble

And speaking of trouble, the spade goon and mace goon had escaped their rock and whirlpool prisons and Chef, Griffin, and a couple other goons were already in the forest.

"You wretched mythological moron!" Chef scolded Griffin. "Where did you drop the sword?"

Griffin put on a monocle to get a better look of the area.

"It all looks so different from down here." Griffin remarked.

More than irritated, Chef snatched Griffin's monocle and tossed it aside.

At this point Bladebeak showed up and fell in a mud puddle, having decided to go back to Chef due to losing Poppy and Branch.

"You! Report!" Chef ordered.

"Oh, uh, uh, the girl and a gray warrior are following a flying lizard." Bladebeak said. "Uh, who knows where Peacekeeper is?"

"They'll lead us right to it..." Chef grinned before realizing something. "Gray warrior?"

"Yeah, a gray Troll who knows how to fight." Bladebeak explained.

"Huh, odd. I thought Trolls were always colorful."

"Apparently they turn gray when they become depressed."

"Ah. Good to know, especially since I'd like to get rid of their color. Too much of an eyesore." Chef smirked. "We're going after them!"

Bladebeak had just wiped the last of the mud off his armor, only to get splattered with more mud as Chef walked past him. Bladebeak then noticed that these nearby eyeball plants were very amused by that.

"You lookin' at me?" He glared. "You lookin' at me?"

He then pretended to walk away, only to suddenly turn around while holding out a wing as if it was a gun. The eyeball creatures instinctively ducked.

Back in Trollgenlot, most of the knights came back with no news of Peacekeeper. Others were repairing the tower.

King Gristle Jr was resting in his bedroom as Queen Bridget finished tending to his wounded arm.

"Is there any news?" King Gristle Jr asked. "Have the knights found Peacekeeper?"

"I'm afraid not dear." Queen Bridget reassured him.

"Then I must go after it myself." King Gristle Jr stood up.

"Not with that wounded arm." Queen Bridget gently forced him back onto the bed. "Don't worry, Barnabas is out there protecting the sword. Besides, you must rely on the courage of our people."

Still following Barnabas, Poppy and Branch continued on until Branch stopped. They had reached a dead-looking part of the forest covered in yellow mist.

"What's wrong?" Poppy whispered.

"We're in Dragon Country. Keep your voice down." Branch whispered back.

"Right."

They continued on, but seemed to be alone. However they weren't, unknown to them Griffin, Chef, two goons, and Bladebeak were behind them.

"Are you sure we're in Dragon Country?" Poppy chuckled. "I mean shouldn't there be a sign? Hey, it could say 'Welcome to Dragon Country!'. You don't think we'll see any...do you? Is a group of dragons a pack or a flock? Is it a gaggle or a pride? Is it a herd-?"

"Quiet!" Branch whispered harshly.

"Do you hear something?" Poppy whispered.

"No, I just want you to be quiet." Branch smirked.

Poppy glared at him.

They continued on until they reached what looked like some rocks.

"Uh-uh, dragon eggs." Branch whispered. "There's sure to be dragons around now so you definitely must keep quiet here."

"Got it." Poppy nodded seriously.

A dragon suddenly flew overhead, so Branch pulled Poppy into an empty eggshell.

"Dragons!" Poppy suddenly gasped, noticing two dragon shadows on the wall.

"Dragons! Where?" One of the heads panicked. "I don't see any dragons!"

Poppy turned around and came face-to-face with the purple head of a small dragon! They both gave out a cry of fright and Poppy fell over backward while the purple dragon ducked back into the eggshell he was hiding in.

"But...you're a dragon." Poppy then said with confusion even though she was still a bit afraid; why would a dragon be afraid of another dragon?

Branch however wasn't afraid at all. The small dragons can easily be dealt with, and these two seemed harmless since the purple one was easily frightened.

"Oh heavens, someone's found our hiding place." The purple dragon said.

"Shut up incense breath! Let me handle this." Another voice from the eggshell said. "We are dragons! Ferocious hungry dragons! So go away before we eat you!" He showed a silvery arm and used it to make a ferocious shadow puppet.

"That is clever Diamond, here, let me have a go." The first dragon raised a purple arm to do a bunny shadow puppet.

However the silver dragon grabbed the purple dragon's arm and forced it down.

"Whoops, bunny is dead." The silver dragon deadpanned.

They started to struggle a bit, the purple dragon wanting to continue his shadow puppets. Confused by all this, Branch decided to go closer to the egg and get a better look at the two dragons. Or...one dragon with two heads? Yup, it was actually a two-headed dragon. One head was purple, as was his half of the body, while the other was silver along with his half of the body. The purple dragon had blue and green spikes down his head while the silver dragon had silver spikes down his head. The spikes down their body alternated in green, blue, and silver.

Despite their struggling, it didn't take long for them to notice Branch looking at them.

"Please, don't hurt us." The purple one pleaded.

"Hm, and I thought you were ferocious dragons." Branch scoffed sarcastically.

"Well, not exactly." The silver one admitted. "The real ferocious ones are those fire-breathing bullies out there."

"Yes, they're always picking on us, pushing us around and calling us names." The purple one frowned. "Very poor karma."

Branch raised an eyebrow at this. When he was a kid he heard that some Trolls had picked up some sort of spiritual practice years ago that included words like karma, incense, and vibes, but he never expected a creature like a dragon to use them as well.

"What are you?" He asked, also confused by the fact that he was talking to a two-headed dragon; as far as he knew dragons only came with one head.

"Well, frankly we're the reason cousins shouldn't marry." The purple dragon explained as he and the silver dragon got out of the eggshell they were hiding in.

The two dragons then noticed Poppy.

"Ah, greetings madam." The purple dragon bowed. "I am Creek...and this head with negative vibes is Guy Diamond."

"But you can call me Diamond for short." Guy Diamond gently grabbed Poppy's hand and wagged his eyebrows.

"Yes, short on karma, positive energy, and manners. Everything that I hold dear." Creek sighed.

"How about holding your breath? I don't know why you had to pick up that Zen stuff from those traveling Trolls anyway." Guy Diamond rolled his eyes.

"Look, it's the one thing that's been keeping me centered these past few decades." Creek retorted. "Maybe you should at least try meditation, it might banish those negative vibes of yours."

"I'd like to banish you..."

"Come on Poppy, let's go." Branch said as Creek and Guy Diamond continued arguing.

"Hey hey, where are you going?" Guy Diamond noticed them leaving.

"To save Trollgenlot." Poppy explained before she caught up with Branch.

"Trollgenlot? The unity, the theater..." Creek sighed.

"The damsels, the actresses..." Guy Diamond grinned.

They heard a growl.

"The dragons." Creek said automatically.

"THE DRAGONS?" He and Guy Diamond panicked, realizing that one had found them!

Said dragon blew fire at Creek and Guy Diamond as they ran, but fortunately they were relatively fireproof. Poppy and Branch ran too, not being fireproof at all. They then reached what looked like a pool of glowing green...something...with more dragon eggs in it.

"Wait, what is this?" Poppy asked.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe!" Creek called back as he and Guy Diamond started crossing the pool on the eggs.

Poppy and Branch hesitated, and Branch decided to test it with his staff. The liquid dissolved a bit of his staff.

"Safe?" Branch scoffed.

"So long as you don't step in it." Guy Diamond confirmed.

Deciding to take their chances with the pool instead of with the dragon, Branch and Poppy started crossing on the eggs as well. Branch was able to keep his balance, but Poppy was having a little trouble. Fortunately Branch was able to use his staff to keep Poppy from falling.

"Thank you." She said with relief after they reached the other side.

"Well, to be honest, I try to avoid letting others die as much as possible." Branch admitted. "Unless they're a threat of course."

"Speaking of threats, there's another one!" Creek pointed out.

Yup, a second dragon was now after them! And now a third! And down the other end of the path...

"It's another dragon!" Guy Diamond panicked.

"That's not a dragon, that's a griffin!" Poppy gasped as the creature came into full view. "And Chef! She found us!"

They were trapped! Or were they...

"Down here!" Creek said before he and Guy Diamond jumped down a hole in the ground.

Barnabas flew down the hole, so Branch and Poppy knew it was safe down there and followed.

Chef and her goons could've followed, but they were instantly distracted by the attacking dragons. Chef punched one in the face...


	6. If I Didn't Have You

Poppy and Branch continued sliding down the hole until they landed in some underground cave.

"Are you sure we're safe down here?" Poppy asked.

"It's a lot safer down here than it is up there." Guy Diamond pointed out.

"We know all the best escape routes." Creek added.

"We've been dodging those bullies since we were two-hundred years old." Guy Diamond explained.

"Were we ever that young?" Creek sighed nostalgically.

"Of course we were you moron." Guy Diamond retorted, not getting the nostalgia.

"I'm not a moron."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"With all that bickering I'm surprised you haven't fried each other." Branch snarked.

"Fry? We can't even simmer." Creek said before trying and failing to breathe fire.

"Yeah, you see unlike most dragons he can't breathe fire or fly." Guy Diamond said. "Sad really."

"Oh excuse me Mr. Self-Denial, but **we** can't breathe fire or fly." Creek reminded him defensively.

"Only 'cause you're holding me back!" Guy Diamond retorted. "If I didn't have you I could do a lot of things!"

I'd be rocking with the dinos  
Swinging with the rhinos  
I'd re-dragonize this cave in a minute

Guy Diamond, they would sing  
'Cause I would be the dragon king  
I would love this world without you in it!

If I didn't have you!

"If you didn't have me?" Creek glared, offended.

GUY DIAMOND  
If I didn't have you!

"Well, how about if I didn't have you, huh?" Creek retorted.

BOTH  
Oh what I could be if there was only me!  
Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you!

"Stop bickering and get your act together." Poppy lightly scolded, knowing that they could do more if they got along better.

"Act? Did someone say act? I can act!" Creek said.

CREEK  
If only I had separate parts  
My career would be the arts  
I'd be the star of Trollgenlot!  
You'd be the half that the whole world forgot!

If I didn't have you!

"I should be so lucky!" Guy Diamond snarked.

CREEK  
If I didn't have you!

"Oh, wait! You'd be dead!" Guy Diamond said with mock realization.

BOTH  
Oh what I could be if there was only me!  
Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you!  
Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you!

"Trapped! *Aah!* Trapped!" Creek almost freaked out.

"Stuck here with you for 500 years!" Guy Diamond said with frustration.

"Oh dear, it's learned to count." Creek sighed.

"If you'd got me a good lawyer I would have split 400 years ago." Guy Diamond frowned.

"Now, listen here, pal! I didn't come here to be insulted!" Creek glared.

"Oh? Well where do you usually go?" Guy Diamond snarked.

CREEK  
I'd be a fire-breathing lizard!

GUY DIAMOND  
I'd be one high-flying wizard!

CREEK  
You'd be nothing without me! You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be!

GUY DIAMOND  
I'm so tired of your nagging!

CREEK  
And I'm so tired of your bragging!

"Without me you'd have no brain..." Guy Diamond smirked.

BOTH  
...With which to think!

GUY DIAMOND/(CREEK)  
I'd be rocking with the dinos  
(If only I had separate parts)  
Swinging with the rhinos  
I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute  
(My career would be the arts)  
Cornwall, they would sing  
(I'd be the star of Camelot)  
'Cause I would be the dragon king

BOTH  
I would love this world without you in it!  
If I didn't have you!

BACKGROUND VOICES  
If I didn't have you!

BOTH  
If I didn't have you!

BACKGROUND VOICES  
If I didn't have you!

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

"This way! Let me lead!" Creek said as he and Guy Diamond danced.

BACKGROUND VOICES  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

"No this way twinkletoes!" Guy Diamond said, insisting on keeping the lead.

BOTH  
Life could be so sweet if these were both my feet!  
What I'd do if I didn't have you!

"I got you, babe!" Guy Diamond said like Sonny Bono.

BOTH, ALA ELVIS PRESLEY  
Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you!

Well, if I didn't,  
Oh, if I didn't,  
Have you!

"Thank you very much!" Guy Diamond said.

"Thank you very much!" Creek said.

"Thank you!"

"Creek has left the building!"

"You've never sung before have you?" Guy Diamond guessed.

Normally Creek hated using violence, but he had his limits and Guy Diamond reached one of them. So, he punched Guy Diamond in the face.

Poppy applauded, having enjoyed the number, but Branch frowned with irritation.

"Come on Branch." Poppy said before starting to leave down a tunnel.

"You don't need him honey, now you've got Guy Diamond keeping an eye on you." Guy Diamond flirted as he and Creek followed her.

With Creek and Guy Diamond's help they reached the end of Dragon Country.

"Well, the good news is: we're out of Dragon Country." Branch said. "The better news is: this is where we say goodbye."

"But...you can't leave us here." Creek said sadly, hurt. "If we try to go back, we'll be banished, ostracized, exiled."

"Not to mention kicked out." Guy Diamond added.

"Why?" Poppy asked, concerned.

"We just broke the dragons' cardinal rule."

"What, never mix incense with healing oils?" Creek guessed.

"No you moron!" Guy Diamond glared at Creek before sadly saying to Poppy. "Never help a Troll or Bergen."

"Come on Poppy, we must make camp before dark." Branch said, ignoring Creek and Guy Diamond.

"Branch, let's take them with us." Poppy gently urged. "Please."

"Oh I suppose so." Branch gave in reluctantly, admitting to himself that they did owe Creek and Guy Diamond for helping them escape the other dragons and Chef. "But no more singing!"

"How do you feel about interpretive dance?" Creek asked.

"Tolerable as long as I don't see it." Branch deadpanned.

Creek frowned, a bit insulted, but Guy Diamond just smirked.

A.N. Now I don't actually know whether you can mix incense with healing oils or not, but it's a bad idea to mix anything burning with oil in general so I figured that it'd also be a bad idea to have incense and healing oils mix as well.


	7. Making Camp

As for Chef, she and her goons were near the edge of Dragon Country as well...roasting the dragon Chef had punched. Bladebeak hummed as he delivered a piece of dragon meat to Chef.

"Dragon A La King!" He said.

Chef grabbed the meat and started to dig in.

"Such a pleasant relief from...chicken?" Bladebeak added hopefully as he awkwardly backed away.

"I can't believe I'm reduced to chasing a little girl, a gray Troll, and a newt." Chef muttered to herself.

Griffin drooled at the piece of dragon meat, so Chef tossed it to him.

"Find them all, and report back to me!" She ordered.

Griffin just chowed down.

"Did you hear me?" Chef glared.

"Sorry mistress, my mouth was full." Griffin explained.

"Typical, of all the evil creatures in the world I had to find one with table manners." Chef moaned. "And no mistakes, or I'll make a spot on the spit for you!"

Griffin flew away.

"Hey useless!" Chef snapped to Bladebeak. "Rendezvous with the wagons and tell them to freshen up. As soon as I have Peacekeeper we'll join them, and the kingdom will be mine."

Meanwhile, Branch was still looking for a place to camp with Poppy, Creek, and Guy Diamond following him.

"I'm starving, all this heroic business has worked up my appetite." Guy Diamond said.

"I could whip up a little something." Creek offered.

"Well, this is where we stop." Branch said once they reached a clearing surrounded by trees.

"Stop? But what about Peacekeeper?" Poppy protested.

"No one travels through the Forbidden Forest after dark." Branch scoffed.

"Well, my dad Sir Peppy would have!" Poppy retorted.

Branch stared at her, stunned, and even dropped his mouth open a little. Creek and Guy Diamond however weren't paying attention to their conversation due to trying to start a campfire.

"Come on baby, light my fire!" Guy Diamond said as he rubbed some sticks with another stick.

"You know there's nothing more pathetic than a flame retardant dragon." Creek remarked as he took a turn with the stick.

Guy Diamond, slightly insulted since he thought Creek was referring specifically to him, glared at him.

"Hey Creek, you blew fire." He smirked.

Creek looked at the sticks happily, only to find out it wasn't true.

"No no, my mistake, just hot air." Guy Diamond then snarked.

Creek glared at Guy Diamond, insulted enough to actually considered whacking him with one of the sticks. Then it turned out that the sticks were alive, and were making a run for it. Creek and Guy Diamond stared at the fleeing sticks with surprise for a moment before running after them.

"Poppy I must tell you...I knew your father." Branch admitted.

"You did?" Poppy calmed down, surprised.

"I used to live in Trollgenlot with my grandma. We took care of the horses, but I dreamt of becoming a knight." Branch then started to tear up as he reached a memory he didn't want to talk about, but now had to. "One evening...there was a fire...I rushed to save the horses...one was frozen stiff with fear so I tried pushing him outside, but...I didn't notice a beam starting to fall..." Branch choked, trying hard not to cry. "Grandma did, and pushed me out of the way but...she..." He failed and fell to his knees before starting to cry.

Poppy, in tears out of empathy, went over to Branch and hugged him. Branch, to his own surprise, was actually starting to feel a little better. At least enough to continue the story anyway.

"When I realized what had happened I forgot about the horses, and even about the fire." Branch sobbed. "All I could think about was going back in to save Grandma...someone, I still don't know who, actually had to drag me away from the stables while other Trolls and Bergens started to put out the fire. When the roof caved in I finally grasped that it was too late, Grandma was..." He choked again, but this time managed to compose himself before continuing: "Well, at that point my heart completely broke, and when I spotted my reflection in a puddle of water I saw that I had turned gray.

Along with my Grandma and my colors, I completely lost hope of ever becoming a knight, especially since I blamed myself for her death. Your father was the only one who still believed in me, he told me that a knight's strength came from his heart and his loyalty to Trollgenlot and that I had plenty of both. As he trained me he actually helped restore some of the faith I had lost. At least...until he died. After that I couldn't even stay in Trollgenlot anymore, so I ran away.

Eventually I came to this forest, and soon after Barnabas found me. He's actually King Gristle Jr and Queen Bridget's pet, so when he showed up I realized that they had seen me leave and had asked Barnabas to keep an eye on me. He couldn't every day, due to sometimes having duties back in Trollgenlot, but for the first few days he was with me he taught me most of the secrets of the forest. At least what can hurt you, and what can heal you." Branch pointed to one of the fighting flowers and a purple leaf. "Thanks to that I was able to stay alive on my own, and every time Barnabas visited me he'd teach me extra details about the forest, until finally I was able to take care of myself without his help. In fact it had been years since I last saw him, so I was actually happy when he showed up again earlier today. He's the only friend I have."

"That's not true." Poppy said gently. "I'm your friend too."

Branch stared at her, surprised.

"I also lost some of my faith of becoming a knight when dad died, but I knew he would never want me to give up." Poppy said. "And I know he doesn't want you to give up either."

"What else can I do, knights are supposed to protect others and it's my fault Grandma's dead." Branch sighed.

"No it isn't." Poppy argued gently. "All that happened was that your grandma sacrificed herself to save you, because she loves you. Just as my dad sacrificed himself to protect King Gristle Jr from Chef's first attack, because he loves Trollgenlot and King Gristle Jr. They were best friends. That's why Chef is using my mom to enter Trollgenlot, during dad's funeral King Gristle Jr said that the gates would always open for her."

"Oh. I was wondering about that." Branch admitted.

"I figured. Look, you want to become a knight because you want to protect others right? Well you're already doing that, you've been protecting me this whole time so you do have the ability to become a knight." Poppy pointed out.

"So do you." Branch had to admit. "You came into this forest because you're willing to risk the dangers to protect your mom, King Gristle Jr and Queen Bridget, and all of Trollgenlot from Chef. And you even passed my test."

"Thanks...your test?" Poppy frowned with confusion before looking amused. "Wait a minute, is that why you made me follow you through the forest before you agreed to let me join you and Barnabas? You were testing me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure I would be spending most of the time finding Peacekeeper instead of saving you every half-minute." Branch smirked.

Poppy smirked back and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Glad I did pass, since it means that I do stand a good chance of becoming a knight." She chuckled. "Always wanted to fight evil, go on adventures, and rescue damsels in distress. Heh, come to think of it, I'm doing two out of three right now. I just have to rescue a damsel...whatever they are."

"You don't know what damsels are?" Branch looked at her incredulously.

"No one ever explained it to me." Poppy shrugged.

"Well I will: they're young unmarried women." Branch said with obvious amusement.

"Seriously?" Poppy raised an eyebrow. "Well, no idea why no one could explain that to me since it's so simple-" She suddenly looked angry.

"What?" Branch asked.

"I have a suspicious feeling that mom knew all along and didn't tell me on purpose." Poppy half-muttered.

Branch chuckled. Poppy couldn't help but chuckle as well, and soon they were both laughing. Poppy then winced and put a hand to her stomach.

"Um, Barnabas did teach you which plants were safe to eat right?" She asked.

"Of course...oh right, how stupid of me." Branch shook his head. "Stay here, I'll be back with some food."

As Branch left, he started thinking about Poppy. At first she seemed annoying and useless, but she really did have some hidden depths. She was as optimistic as her father, extremely kind yet also tough and brave, and was actually wise for her age deep down.

"Never met anyone like her actually." Branch sighed to himself as he started gathering edible plants. "I mean Sir Peppy has a lot in common with her, but there's something different about her. I've seen it in her eyes, there's some sort of spark in there that makes my heart beat faster even when I'm just thinking-"

Branch dropped the plants he had just gathered with shock.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..." He groaned with a facepalm.

At the same time Poppy was thinking about Branch. He had first come across as a grouchy antisocial Troll, but he was really nice and caring deep down. Just heartbroken and she didn't blame him one bit for it. In fact, since her dad's death almost completely broke her heart she understood the pain he was going through and believed that his attitude was entirely justified. After all at least she still had her mom, but since Branch never mentioned them she figured that his parents died when he was a baby. And being that alone for most of your life could make anyone antisocial.

She instantly started to hope that she would be able to heal his heart. She could tell that underneath that grouchy exterior was a sweetheart full of love and courage. Plus she had to admit, his sense of humor wasn't boring- Wait, sweetheart? Since when had she ever thought that about anyone?

Her eyes then widened as she put a hand to her heart. As she was thinking about him her heart had started to beat faster.

"Oh..." She breathed, realizing what had happened.

Branch soon came back with food, desperately hoping that Poppy wouldn't catch on to his newfound love for her. Poppy wasn't as desperate, but she still didn't want Branch to find out that she was now in love with him. She figured that the mood he was currently in would make him unwilling to even think about dating in general, and she didn't want to risk harming their new friendship.

Oh, and Creek and Guy Diamond? They were still chasing the sticks. Well one stick, the others escaped.

"Hey come back here. Come back here stick." Guy Diamond insisted, though he was getting really tired now; so was Creek of course.

No luck, the last stick escaped. Barnabas, who had followed them out of amusement, laughed.

"Ah shut up you flying pair of boots." Guy Diamond retorted.

Barnabas blew a raspberry at him in retaliation. Guy Diamond tried to grab him, but Barnabas smugly flew away.

"Unbelievable, he ain't even a dragon." Guy Diamond frowned with disgust.

"Well at least he can't breathe fire either." Creek pointed out.

"Eh, true. I'd really want to turn him into a pair of boots if he could."

"Now now, that's negative vibes there. How about we head back and see if Branch and Poppy gathered any food, maybe a full stomach will restore the balance in your soul."

"I dunno about my soul, but some food would restore the balance in my stomach." Guy Diamond nodded.

They started to head back.

"So, you're doing pretty good so far for someone who wants to be a knight, but not for someone who should become a knight." Branch said to Poppy after they ate (not all of the food though, they did save some for Creek and Guy Diamond).

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked.

"You still need to learn how to defend yourself. Here, let me show you what your father and Barnabas taught me." Branch approached the fighting flower. "I take my position, face my fears, and hold my ground until the last possible moment."

He poked the flower with his staff, allowing the punching tendril to reveal itself. Then just as the middle shot out, Branch whacked it with his staff.

"There, you see? Simple. Now you try." Branch gave Poppy his staff.

"All right, no problem." Poppy smiled.

"Take position." Branch directed Poppy to the right position, mentally cursing his heart for not being able to keep calm. "Face your fears, and hold your ground until the last possible moment."

Poppy readied herself to fight back...but got punched in the stomach before she could strike. Branch instinctively caught her, and both their hearts stopped as they got lost in each other's eyes.

"Well...you moved...too soon." Branch said as his heart started to race.

"Uh-huh..." Poppy's heart started to race as well.

"Excuse us, but do one of you have a light?" Guy Diamond asked as he and Creek suddenly showed up.

Branch was torn between irritation and relief, and Poppy was just irritated.

Meanwhile, Lady Lilac was looking at the moon from the window of the wagon she was forced to ride in.

"My brave daughter, please be safe." She said.

Bladebeak watched her, starting to feel bad for being on the badguys' side. They then heard a growl, and a goon with multiple blades for fingers came inside.

"Nobody can stop Chef's plan to take over Trollgenlot!" The goon declared.

"You don't know my daughter!" Lady Lilac retorted before looking back at the window worriedly.


	8. Saving Peacekeeper

The next morning Branch, Poppy, Guy Diamond, and Creek headed near the thorn forest, and Barnabas let out a growl.

"Barnabas found Peacekeeper!" Branch beamed.

They rushed into the forest, and Barnabas gave Poppy a belt that was hanging from a vine.

"This must be from Peacekeeper." Poppy realized. "But where's the sword?"

"Looks like an ogre made off with it." Branch studied a giant footprint in the ground.

"Oh now we'll never find Peacekeeper in time!" Poppy complained.

"If we follow these tracks-"

"Well, this is all your fault!" Poppy frowned.

"My fault?" Branch frowned back.

"Yes, if we hadn't stopped-"

Barnabas let out a warning growl

"Quiet." Branch whispered to Poppy.

"We should have kept going!" Poppy continued complaining.

"*Shh!*" Branch insisted.

"I have to save my mother!" Poppy ignored him, thinking he was just pulling the same 'be quiet' stunt again.

"Please! I need to hear." Branch whispered desperately.

Too late, an arrow struck slashed his side! Branch let out a gasp of pain and fell to the ground!

"Branch!" Poppy cried.

"Get them!" Chef ordered as she prepared to strike Branch with her sword.

"No!" Poppy started to hurry towards Branch.

Fortunately, despite being wounded Branch was able to summon enough strength to knock Chef down with his staff. This allowed Poppy to reach Branch and help him hurry away. Also fortunately, one goon started hacking away at some vines, which woke up these thorny plant creatures that tried to grab them. Since they were near the exit anyway Poppy, Branch, Barnabas, Guy Diamond, and Creek were able to escape, and Poppy was able to use a vine to grab the arm of one of the thorny plant creatures. Poppy pulled on the vine, allowing for the thorny plant creature to trap Chef, Griffin, and the goons into the ground in its hand. Poppy then continued helping Branch move to safety with Barnabas, Guy Diamond, and Creek following.

As it started raining Poppy continued helping Branch until they found a small cave with another entrance in the back. Poppy helped Branch rest against a flat stone and noticed the healing plant Branch had shown her earlier. Not knowing what else to do with it, she just plucked a leaf and put it on Branch's wound.

"Please, don't die." Poppy whispered, close to sobbing. "I can't do this on my own. I'm sorry, it's my fault you were hurt. I was rattling on when I should have been quiet. I'm no help to anyone..." She then started to sob, her heart aching.

Branch slowly turned around and shushed her reassuringly, putting a hand on her cheek. Poppy smiled, glad that Branch was going to be okay.

"You're wrong." Branch whispered.

But even though he was going to be okay, the pain of his wound was enough to make him realize that if he did die he'd regret not letting Poppy know how he really feels. So he decided to tell her in song:

Look at the sky, tell me what do you see?  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight  
That's what I see through your eyes

Poppy beamed, realizing that Branch was telling her that he loves her. Her heart then stopped aching when the leaf melted into Branch's wound and healed it. She decided to return his love the same way he confessed his, through song:

I see the heavens, each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know my life is worthwhile  
That's what I see through your eyes

Branch sat up a bit and smiled at Poppy, knowing that Poppy was telling him that she loves him too. Poppy instantly hugged him, and the old pain in Branch's heart started to fade.

Emotional and happy for their friends, Creek hugged Guy Diamond. Guy Diamond normally wouldn't mind being hugged, except Creek was hugging him by the neck. Guy Diamond quickly pushed Creek off and glared at him, not appreciating nearly getting choked to death.

BOTH  
That's what I see through your eyes

Poppy then helped Branch up, and since the rain stopped they went through the back entrance into more of the forest.

Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark are two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

Poppy hopped onto what look like a patch of grass, but was actually a thick patch of slime. Poppy nearly lost her balance, but Branch caught her in time. They then stared into each others eyes, this time enjoying it without fear.

Creek sobbed with joy. Guy Diamond was happy for Poppy and Branch too, but he was not happy about Creek's tears soaking him. So he quickly grabbed a leaf to use for an umbrella before he could drown.

I see a night I, wish could last forever  
I see a world we're meant to see together  
And it is so much more than I remember

BRANCH  
More than I remember

POPPY  
More than I have known

Branch took Poppy to another group of fighting flowers, and this time held onto the staff with her to get her used to dodging and striking back.

Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark are two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

They then walked along a tree root just enjoying their company. Pretty soon though, they came across more giant footprints. Despite their newly confessed feelings, Poppy and Branch followed the footprints. They knew that they had to keep going and get Peacekeeper, everything else would just have to wait.

A short time later, Chef and Griffin recovered from being trapped underground and burst to the surface. Fortunately for them, the thorny plant creatures were asleep.

"Well mistress, we lost them again." Griffin remarked.

Fed up, Chef grabbed Griffin by the ears and prepared to pummel him in the face...but then saw giant footprints in front of them.

"Ah, that's where they went." She smiled evilly.

Branch, Poppy, Guy Diamond, and Creek continued on until Poppy stopped on rocky ground.

"Uh-oh, we've lost the tracks." She noticed.

They then heard a thumping sound.

"Please tell me that was your stomach." Poppy said to Branch.

"Nope, just the ogre." Branch shrugged.

"Ogre?" Creek said nervously.

"Well see ya, good luck, have a nice life. Whatever's left of it." Guy Diamond said.

"What's so scary about ogres?" Poppy asked.

A dragon skeleton landed near them!

"Their appetites!" Creek whimpered.

"Oh no, I think it's Uncle Yorick." Guy Diamond moaned after taking a good luck at the skeleton.

"Alas, poor Yorick." Creek sighed. "I knew him well."

They then heard more thumping noises, and had to dodge out of the way as a giant ogre walked past them! Branch mentally kicked himself for not warning the others to get out of the way sooner. He knew ogres rarely bothered Trolls and Bergens since they were too small for them to eat, but you still had to stand clear when one was nearby or you could get stepped on.

Something dropped near Poppy...

"It's the scabbard from Peacekeeper!" She gasped. "He does have the sword."

They watched as the ogre settled into his cave to sleep, and then headed there themselves.

"Ogres sleep during the day, we'll wait for it to fall asleep and then we'll grab the sword." Branch whispered as they entered the cave.

"Define 'we'." Creek said nervously.

"*SHH!*" Branch frowned. "Quiet, the slightest noise and we're finished. They don't like intruders."

They continued into the cave, which was littered with moss and bones.

"Charming place, I must get the name of his decorator." Creek muttered sarcastically.

Soon they reached the end of the tunnel, but all that appeared to be there was more moss-covered rocks.

"I don't see him." Poppy whispered.

"He's in front of us, ogres are just camouflaged to looks like rocks." Branch explained.

The ogre then shifted into a more comfortable position.

"I'll say." Poppy quietly remarked.

They then saw Peacekeeper in the ogre's hands, being used to clean its teeth.

"He's using Peacekeeper as a toothpick?" Poppy whispered with disgust.

"Well, it's the right size for him. Now we just have to wait for him to fall asleep." Branch shrugged.

The ogre settled down, causing a bit of an earthquake.

"Let me guess: he fell asleep." Guy Diamond quietly deadpanned.

Branch ignored him, and studied where Peacekeeper was. It was still in the ogre's hand, but fortunately he had positioned his hand near a ledge with a rock on it. After eyeballing the distance between Peacekeeper and the ledge, Branch combined Poppy and Creek and Guy Diamond's heights with his mind. He then calculated his own height into the equation, and smiled.

"I've got an idea." He said.

With Creek and Guy Diamond's tail holding onto the rock, them holding onto Branch, and Branch holding onto Poppy, they reached down for Peacekeeper. Unfortunately, Chef, Griffin, and her goons chose at that moment to show up.

"Hey boss, look, it's the-!" The spade goon said.

Chef quickly forced a mace from the mace goon into the spade goon's mouth.

"I **hate** ogres." She said with quiet frustration. "Walk this way."

She started walking down towards Poppy and her friends, but when the goons followed they couldn't help make clanking noises. Chef glared at them.

Fortunately, the clanking noises didn't wake the ogre and alerted Poppy and her friends to their presence.

"Oh no, it's her." Creek whispered worriedly, accidentally losing his grip on Branch.

Luckily Guy Diamond was able to hold on and Creek quickly grabbed Branch again, and the incident actually succeeded in lowering Poppy enough to nearly reach the sword.

Chef then mounted Griffin and he started to fly towards Poppy and her friends, but the dust he kicked up with his wings got into his beak and he sneezed. Chef and Poppy and her friends instantly froze with fear, and with good reason because the ogre woke up!

"Uh-oh, naptime's over!" Poppy whispered. "Quick, swing me back and forth!"

Branch obliged.

"You're are getting very sleepy, sleepy..." Poppy said.

It worked, the ogre went back to sleep.

"I've got it!" Poppy whispered as she grabbed Peacekeeper.

Creek and Guy Diamond pulled her and Branch back up. At that moment Chef and Griffin flew towards them, but the ogre let out a yawn which sent them flying away. Poppy and her friends then started running away from Chef's goons, while the ogre stretched...and ended up accidentally smashing the goons into the rock wall with its hand. The ogre repositioned itself...causing it to lie on Chef and Griffin.

"The ogre's butt..." Chef muttered, close to losing her temper.

"Well, mistress, at least things can't get any worse." Griffin said, trying to cheer her up.

Actually it could, because there was a rumble...

"Wanna bet?" Chef deadpanned.

Poppy and her friends continued running for the exit, and ducked as Chef and Griffin ended up unintentionally soaring past them.

"Seize them." Chef squeaked.

"Yes mistress." Griffin squeaked.

Creek and Guy Diamond suddenly stopped outside the cave, because they were on a ledge without an easy way down.

"There's no way out!" Guy Diamond panicked.

"There's one way out, you'll have to fly!" Poppy said.

"We can't fly!" Creek protested. "We explained that before our song."

Poppy and Branch suddenly couldn't find themselves able to stop, and they crashed into Creek and Guy Diamond causing all of them to fall off the ledge.

"Houston, we have a problem!" Guy Diamond cried as they slid down a hill below the ledge.

The goons caught up, but were able to stop at the ledge.

"After you." Chef deadpanned before pushing them down, making them slide after Poppy and her friends.

Griffin also showed up, so Barnabas decided to distract him and Chef so that they couldn't easily fly to Poppy and the others. It worked, Griffin was intent on getting revenge for Barnabas having made him lose the sword in the first place and chased after him without thinking. Barnabas then flew around Chef to distract her into trying to strike him with his sword, preventing her from avoiding Griffin crashing into her. His work done for now, Barnabas flew after Poppy and the others.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please restore your seats in the upright position." Creek remarked, trying to make light of their situation.

"Assume the crash position and hope you don't smell your socks!" Guy Diamond added, more sarcastic than trying to be funny.

They then saw that they were about to crash into a pile of rocks, but fortunately Creek grabbed a root that was sticking out of the ground and was able to make them turn left instead. The goons, Griffon, and Chef weren't so fortunate.

"We know you have a choice so thank you for flying Dragon Air!" Creek finished his joke.

They finally stopped by landing in a small pond.

"Tell you what, how about next time you try to fly and we'll hold on!" Guy Diamond glared.

Poppy ignored him, mostly because she was too happy about having gotten Peacekeeper.

"We did it." She smiled. "I can't believe it we did it!"

"Congratulations." Branch smiled affectionately.

"Wow." Poppy took Peacekeeper out of its scabbard, having sheathed it after grabbing it from the ogre. "So this is Peacekeeper."

"Hey can I hold it?" Guy Diamond begged.

"Oh please, let me hold it!" Creek begged.

"No!" Branch scolded. "Peacekeeper only belongs in the hands of Gristle Jr. Come on Poppy."


	9. The Edge of the Forest

Poppy, Branch, and Barnabas continued on towards the edge of the forest, with Creek and Guy Diamond leading the way.

"Branch...do you think my mother is safe?" Poppy asked, still a bit worried even though she knew Chef wanted Lady Lilac unharmed.

"If she's anything like you, I'm sure she's fine." Branch reassured her with an affectionate smile. "We'd better hurry, there isn't much time left."

Poppy gave him a grateful and affectionate smile back.

"First two-headed dragon in Trollgenlot, we'll be famous." Guy Diamond grinned.

"I can see us on a poster now." Creek said. "Presenting the Wonderful Creek...and his little head, Guy Diamond."

Guy Diamond glared at him.

Barnabas flew on ahead, and then flew back with a happy growl. Branch and Poppy smiled back, knowing that they were near the end of the forest now. Poppy made a motion to run, but then stopped and looked at Branch.

"It's okay, you go ahead." Branch said.

Poppy nodded and ran ahead, figuring that Branch just wasn't into running for fun. However, that wasn't it.

"I'll be...right behind you..." Branch's smile faded.

His heart started to ache again. Even though he felt joy and his heart started to heal when Poppy returned his love, his old feelings of insecurity came back. In fact they came back stronger than ever, for before he had only believed that he wasn't good enough to become a knight. Now? Well, he still believed that...and now was starting to believe that he wasn't good enough for Poppy. She deserved a happier Troll who wasn't gray with guilt and depression.

He still followed Poppy though, after all he was the one carrying Peacekeeper at the moment.

"Why don't you shut up? How about Guy Diamond, and his Obnoxious Talking Wart?" Guy Diamond argued to Creek.

"Knock it off." Branch muttered, attempting to whack them in the heads with his staff.

They quickly ducked, and stared at him with confusion.

"I don't know what's eating this guy." Guy Diamond shrugged.

"Envy, poor lad." Creek shook his head. "It always causes negative vibes and makes the soul feel heavy."

"I don't know what's eating you either." Guy Diamond deadpanned.

"You." Creek retorted.

Guy Diamond stuck his tongue out at Creek.

Finally they reached the edge of the forest. Poppy beamed as she pushed a branch aside, because in front of her, far away, was a beautiful city.

"Trollgenlot." She breathed. "Oh Branch it's so beautiful!"

"Yeah..." Branch sighed to himself. "You are."

He then reluctantly held out Peacekeeper to Poppy, his heart hurting even more.

"Branch...what's wrong?" Poppy asked, confused and worried.

"Take Peacekeeper to Gristle Jr, you don't have much time." Branch said before starting to walk away.

Poppy was even more confused, and ran towards him. She cut him off.

"We'll deliver the sword together." She insisted.

"No, you deliver it." Branch hung his head. "I...I don't belong in that world."

At that moment, Branch's heart broke all over again. He hurried away while Poppy just stood there, her heart breaking as well. Even Creek and Guy Diamond were saddened by this.

"But you belong in mine." Poppy said softly, even though Branch was now too far away to hear her.

Barnabas flew after Branch, while Poppy, Creek, and Guy Diamond reluctantly left the forest and made their way to Trollgenlot.

Branch remembered the song he sang to Poppy when they first met, and sadly sung it to himself:

Like every tree, stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone  
I share my world, with no one else  
All by myself  
I stand alone

Barnabas scolded Branch.

"You don't understand, in Trollgenlot she'd only see me through their eyes." Branch retorted, close to crying. "Not a knight, not a man...not anything."

Poppy felt close to crying as well, all she could do was walk with her head down thinking of Branch.

"Oh forget about him, you're better off without him." Guy Diamond tried to comfort her. "I mean...he looks funny."

Poppy turned to glare at Guy Diamond.

"He never looked funny to me." She retorted angrily before becoming sad again. "In fact...he was the most handsome Troll I ever met..."

She continued on while Creek also glared at Guy Diamond.

"How can you be so cold-blooded?" Creek asked indignantly.

"Hey, I was just trying to help her feel better." Guy Diamond retorted.

"Obviously didn't work. Listen, Poppy deserves someone who'll love her. Who'll hold her in his arms. Who'll run his fingers in her hair, look deeply in her eyes, and make her feel like a real woman."

Caught up in his speech, Creek automatically kissed Guy Diamond...and they **both** were instantly grossed out by it. They stopped to gag and complain.

Poppy continued on, not noticing that Creek and Guy Diamond had fallen behind. She was too busy thinking about Branch again, and made a decision.

"I'm going back for Branch." She decided.

Unfortunately she couldn't, because the mace goon suddenly tied her up in his arms! Chef then appeared and took Peacekeeper from her!

"Peacekeeper, mine forever!" She smiled before smirking at Poppy. "You've been quite annoying, for a little girl."

Creek had recovered from the kiss first, while Guy Diamond was still spitting. They started to catch up to Poppy...

"Anyway cheer up, when we get to Trollgenlot we'll be kissed by the world's most beautiful women." Creek said.

"Right, we're a giant lizard with two heads. We'll have to beat them off with a stick-"

Guy Diamond suddenly stopped, and he and Creek gasped, because they had just spotted Poppy trapped in the mace goon's arms and Chef, more goons, and Griffin nearby. Guy Diamond clasped Creek's mouth to stop him from screaming, and they quickly hid behind a rock.

"I've waited ten years to have this sword." Chef grinned. "And now, I'll make sure I hold it forever."

She took out the potion and used it to fuse Peacekeeper to her hand!

"Prepare, for the dawning of a new age!" Chef cried triumphantly.

"NO!" Poppy cried.

Chef then quickly blew on her hand.

"Whoa that's hot." She remarked.

Poppy slumped defeatedly.

"Don't worry little girl, I'll make sure Gristle gets it back." Chef smiled before chuckling. "Or gets it in the back, as the case may be. Throw her in the wagon"

The goons did so.

"Poppy?"

"Mom?" Poppy looked up to find Lady Lilac sitting in front of her.

They hugged each other with relief.

"Oh thank heavens you're safe!" Lady Lilac said.

"I failed you mom, and now Trollgenlot will be lost." Poppy buried her head into Lady Lilac's dress and sobbed.

"No dear, you were brave." Lady Lilac petted her head comfortingly.

"Oh what a touching reunion." Chef sneered through the window, now on her horse. "But all this love is making me nauseous. And you've got a job to do Lilac. Remember, if you don't:"

The multiple blade goon entered the wagon.

"I'll do my job on her." He threatened.

"Don't lose hope." Lady Lilac whispered to Poppy as the goon driving the wagon forced her to the driver's seat.

Bladebeak felt even worse.

Meanwhile, Guy Diamond and Creek had rushed back to the forest. They had to get Branch!

"I say Branch something awful has just happened!" Creek said as they neared him.

"Don't just stand there, we gotta go!" Guy Diamond added.

Branch ignored them at first, thinking that Poppy had just sent them to trick him into going to Trollgenlot with her. But then...

"Poppy's been captured!" Creek said.

"And Chef's got Peacekeeper!" Guy Diamond said.

Branch gasped and turned around.

"What? Take me to her! Come on Barnabas." He said determinedly.

Barnabas let out a growl of determined agreement.

"They're halfway to Trollgenlot by now!" Guy Diamond pointed out.

"Oo that's right, we'd have to fly to get there in time!" Creek said frustratedly. "Chef drives me nuts! She makes me so mad and angry!"

"She's definitely a jerk, a giant jerk!" Guy Diamond agreed.

Branch and Barnabas just stared at Creek and Guy Diamond, because they were actually starting to fly...and not noticing it.

"I normally hate violence, but I want to tear her limb from limb!" Creek snapped.

"Yeah, we'll show her a thing or two!" Guy Diamond declared. "Won't we?"

"Yes! We darn well will!"

"Hey guys, notice anything different?" Branch deadpanned.

"Uh..." Guy Diamond and Creek stopped being angry for a moment to look at Branch.

"You're suddenly shorter?" Guy Diamond guessed. "Or are we suddenly taller?"

"Close. You're flying." Branch pointed out.

"Gosh, he's right." Creek realized. "We are flying."

"I did it! I'm great!" Guy Diamond kissed his arm repeatedly. "I love me, I did it."

"Excuse me, Egomaniac, you mean I did it." Creek bopped Guy Diamond on the head repeatedly.

"No, it was me!" Guy Diamond argued.

They both fell into a puddle of mud, causing Branch to quickly jump out of the way before he could be splattered.

"Don't you get it, the only reason you can't fly is because you can't agree on anything!" Branch snapped frustratedly. "There must be something you can agree on!"

Guy Diamond and Creek hesitated, since the idea of them agreeing on anything was very new to them.

"You both love Poppy right?" Branch suggested.

Guy Diamond and Creek gave him a stunned look as they realized he was right.


	10. The Battle

Chef and the wagons neared Trollgenlot.

"Wagons approaching!" A guard called out.

"Not a word." Chef said to Lady Lilac under his breath, having hidden herself in a cloak. "And let's all keep our heads, shall we?"

Lady Lilac looked into the wagon where the multiple blade goon was holding onto Poppy and gasped, knowing what Chef really meant.

"It's Lady Lilac, lower the bridge at once!" Another guard ordered.

The bridge lowered and the wagons were allowed inside. A knight went into the royal bedchambers.

"Pardon me your highnesses, Lady Lilac has paid us a surprise visit." He said.

"Oh good, tell her we'll receiver her at the Round Table." King Gristle Jr said, looking forward to a nice chat after all that had happened in the last two days.

He and Queen Bridget headed for the Round Table.

The wagons continued into Trollgenlot, Chef waiting for the right moment to strike. Fortunately the lead wagon hit a bump, allowing Poppy to knock the multiple blade goon off his feet and through the floor of the wagon. He held on to the wagon's underside and tried to stab Poppy using his blades, but she was able to dodge them. Also fortunately, Bladebeak had enough and decided to go back to serving his real mistresses.

"Bladebeak at your service." Bladebeak said before cutting the rope around Poppy's wrists.

Now freed, Poppy removed her gag and left the wagon.

"Hey it's a trap!" She called out.

Her cover blown, Chef charged towards the castle and the goons burst out of the wagons. All the peasants made a run for it as the knights and guards started to fight. Two of the goons followed to block the entrance, preventing the knights and guards from going after Chef.

Knowing that someone had to go in to save King Gristle Jr and Queen Bridget, Poppy looked around and saw a bridge in the air into the castle.

"Mom, I must help the king and queen!" She said before rushing towards the bridge.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Bladebeak replied even though Poppy was already out of earshot.

Poppy was able to go onto the bridge without most of the goons noticing her, but not without Griffin noticing her. Poppy jumped for the stone wall as Griffin crashed into it, and backed away with fright as the two goons who had noticed her charged towards her! Poppy then lost her balance and fell...only to be helped back onto the wall thanks to a staff. Branch's staff!

"Branch, you came back!" She cried happily.

"Heads up!" Branch warned as he, riding Creek and Guy Diamond, prepared to fight the two goons.

Creek and Guy Diamond used their tail to knock the two goons into the moat.

"Sorry I'm late, I hate flying coach." Branch joked.

Poppy hugged him and he returned the hug, and then Poppy noticed Creek and Guy Diamond.

"You're flying!" She said happily.

"Yes, we're frequent fliers now." Creek smiled.

Meanwhile, King Gristle Jr and Queen Bridget entered the Round Table room.

"Lilac?" King Gristle Jr called.

"Tah-dah." Chef grinned.

"Chef." King Gristle Jr glared; Queen Bridget glared at Chef too.

"Pleased to see me?" Chef smirked.

King Gristle Jr and Queen Bridget grabbed a couple nearby spears.

"A spear?" Chef mocked. "How Stone Age. A ruler would hold a more noble weapon. A ruler would hold Peacekeeper!" Chef revealed that she had Peacekeeper.

"Where's Chef?" Branch then noticed that Chef wasn't in the battlefield.

"He has the king and queen trapped inside." Poppy explained. "There's no way in!"

Branch thought for a moment.

"Wait, I know a way!" He remembered. "Through the...stables..." He then winced.

Griffin appeared again! But before he could really attack, Barnabas dove at him and struck him in the head. Fed up, Griffin chased Barnabas who led him away from Poppy and Branch. More goons then showed up, so Branch and Poppy were forced to jump off the wall and into a hay wagon. Branch rode it to the stables and stopped. But when he hopped out, he froze.

Poppy jumped out of the hay wagon too, and understood why Branch stopped.

"Branch, listen to me." She said gently. "I know that you're still hurting from your grandmother's death, but do you know what her sacrifice tells me?"

"What?" Branch sighed, tearing up a little.

"That the ability to become a knight runs in your family." Poppy smiled.

Branch stared at her for a moment, then slightly smiled.

"Besides, when it came to actually fighting I was a lousy knight." Poppy admitted. "If I never met you then I would never have stood a chance of becoming one. But now, thanks to what you taught me, I think I stand a good chance of becoming a knight. Not as good a chance as you though."

Branch's smile became bigger.

"You know what, you're right. I mean about my chance of becoming a knight." He said. "I shouldn't lose hope just because I lost my grandma and colors. And I shouldn't have assumed that you would look down on me for being gray like the other Trolls and Bergens here, I'm sorry."

"That's why you refused to come with me to Trollgenlot? Branch you fool, I would never look down on someone I love." Poppy put a hand to her heart. "And I love you with all my heart."

Branch really smiled now, his eyes shining with love and joy.

"Branch...your colors..." Poppy gaped.

Confused, Branch held a hand in front of his face and gaped as well. His colors were back! He grinned at Poppy, overjoyed and overwhelmed with love. He instantly hugged and kissed her.

"Thank you Poppy, you restored my true self." He said.

"Well, your true colors at least." Poppy chuckled. "But just for the record: you're the most handsome Troll I ever met no matter what color you are."

"And you're the most beautiful Troll I ever met, and you'll always be beautiful even if you turn gray. I never want you to though."

"Me either, I don't want to turn into a grouch like you were." Poppy smirked.

"Hey." Branch chuckled, playfully punching her in the arm.

Poppy playfully punched him back, and they headed into the castle through the stables' entrance.

Meanwhile, King Gristle Jr and Queen Bridget were fighting Chef. Spears of course were no match for a sword, but despite that at least Queen Bridget was putting up a decent fight. Well, a decent defense anyway. King Gristle Jr on the other hand was having a tougher time due to his dominant arm still being wounded.

"So many memories in this room." Chef said. "Makes me wanna puke! You said everyone at this table was equal. Well, I have something sweeter: revenge!"

Above Trollgenlot, another battle also seemed to have the enemy as the victor. That's right, Griffin had managed to catch Barnabas!

"Finally, flying lizard you're mine!" Griffin declared.

He then felt a tug on his tail.

"Excuse me." Creek said.

"Pick on somebody your own size." Guy Diamond glared. "Let's barbecue this bully."

"I couldn't agree more." Creek replied.

They roasted Griffin, causing him to screech with pain and drop Barnabas. Creek and Guy Diamond flew down and caught Barnabas.

"Hang on little dragon." Guy Diamond smiled.

He and Creek then continued roasting Griffin until Griffin finally had enough and flew away for good.

Down below, Lady Lilac was tending to a wounded knight when the mace goon neared for an attack.

"You've got to ask yourself: do I feel clucky?" Bladebeak glared. "Well, do ya punk?"

Bladebeak attacked the mace goon, and his wife looked at Lady Lilac and pointed to herself as if to proudly say "That's my man!".

Branch and Poppy made it into the Round Table room, and fortunately Chef was so into the battle that she didn't notice Poppy and Branch. Poppy took advantage of that to climb up to a higher level of the room.

"You may kill us, but you'll never destroy the ideals of Trollgenlot!" King Gristle Jr declared, even though he was too weak to get up.

Queen Bridget place herself between King Gristle Jr and Chef, ready to die defending her husband.

"Well, I've got to start somewhere." Chef shrugged. "Say hello, to your new queen!"

"You're no queen!" Queen Bridget glared.

"You're right, perhaps I'm more of a goddess!"

"Hey Chef!" Poppy called down.

"You!" Chef glared.

Queen Bridget took advantage of that to move King Gristle Jr and herself out of the way.

"I will not serve a false ruler!" Poppy angrily declared.

Chef's eye twitched as she involuntarily remembered Sir Peppy saying the same thing to her a decade ago.

Poppy then swung down on a beam attached to the ceiling through a rope. She was able to knock Chef down and through the window behind the Round Table, but unfortunately lost her grip and fell to the ground as well. She got up first, and as she saw Chef slowly getting up she looked for an escape. Then she saw a unique-looking stone, and instantly got an idea...

"You... You're in the way, just like your father!" Chef said angrily. "Since you're dying to be like him, let's see if I can't help you out!"

Poppy pretended to cower with fear, actually planning on tricking Chef into stabbing the fabled stone, but unfortunately Branch didn't know of her plan and attempted to strike Chef with his staff...only for Chef to slice his staff in half.

"Well well, if it isn't the gray warrior. Not gray anymore I see, but no matter." Chef glared. "Because either way, you're going to be red!"

Branch hesitated for a moment, and then with a determined look ducked out of the way and to Poppy's side before Chef could slice him next. Seeing the stone, Branch now caught on to Poppy's plan and gave her a knowing smile. Poppy nodded back, and they hugged pretending that they were spending their last moments together. It worked, Chef was fooled.

"Two, for the price of one." She grinned. "This must be my lucky day!"

She dove in for the final blow, but Branch and Poppy dove out of the way making her stab the stone instead.

"Oh no...the stone!" Chef now realized what the stone was, and desperately tried to pull Peacekeeper out of it.

She screamed with pain as the magic of the stone exploded through the kingdom, restoring the mooks and Bladebeak into their real forms. The magic even separated Creek and Guy Diamond into their own bodies, but they decided that they were better off together and reunited themselves.

As for Chef? Well, to make sure that she would never threaten Trollgenlot again the stone used its magic to disintegrate her.

With it all over, Poppy and Branch ran into each other's arms. Barnabas, Creek, and Guy Diamond joined them too. King Gristle Jr, now healed thanks to the magic, then came out to pull Peacekeeper out of the stone. Queen Bridget joined him to gratefully smile at their saviors, and Barnabas flew to her shoulder.

"Well done Barnabas." She smiled, petting him.

The next day, Poppy entered the Round Table room wearing her new dress and a crown of flowers. Branch was already there, not having needed as much time to get ready. Creek and Guy Diamond shed tears of pride as they watched Poppy.

"Poppy." Lady Lilac said before handing her Sir Peppy's shield. "You forgot this. Take it, it's yours."

Poppy smiled gratefully, and joined Branch in front of King Gristle Jr.

"I dub thee, Sir Branch. I dub thee, Lady Poppy." He knighted them. "Thank you for saving Trollgenlot. You have reminded us that a kingdom's strength is not based on the strength of the king, but the strength of the people. From this day forward, you will both sit as Knights of the Round Table!"

Everyone applauded and cheered before dancing to a band that had just begun playing. Lady Poppy and Sir Branch started dancing too, and even Blad- uh, Mr. Dinkles and his wife danced. At least until Biggie approached them.

"I'm so glad you're back to your old self Mr. Dinkles." Biggie smiled. "In fact, I talked to Lady Lilac last night and I was wondering...would you like to be my pet? Your wife can live with us too of course."

Mr. Dinkles smiled and fluttered into Biggie's arms, having always really liked the Troll. His wife smiled as well, proving that she'd be happy to live with Biggie too.

"Isn't this everything you ever wanted?" Lady Poppy smiled.

"Mm, not quite everything." Sir Branch grinned back.

Lady Poppy grinned back as well, and they kissed.

Creek and Guy Diamond shed tears of joy, and Creek was so moved that he nearly kissed Guy Diamond again. Fortunately, this time Guy Diamond caught on in time.

"Hey, don't even think about it." Guy Diamond glared.

Creek sheepishly backed off.

A knight then showed up, and gave Sir Branch a new staff. This time, a gold-tipped metal staff.

A few months later, Sir Branch and Lady Poppy were married.


End file.
